


【SD花+流．城市系列之三】威士忌安魂曲（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花+流．城市系列（文：十甫） [3]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花+流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花+流．城市系列之三】威士忌安魂曲（文：十甫）

你看着他走进来。

坐在惯常的位子，点了酒。

威士忌。不加冰。

好奇他的改变，于是你慢慢靠近。

嗨。你说。

他抬头看你。

惊讶。但有更多的戒备。

嗯……嗨。他说。

你笑笑，收起了他人一贯的开场白：一个人？

因为你知道，他是。

一直都是。

为什么不加冰？你问。

举着杯的手，停顿。

嗯……我今天开始戒酒。他答。

突然，笑了。

顿时，阳光灿烂。

然而却掩饰不了他眼中的落寞。

你陪他喝了一口。

好像喝了他的心情。很苦。

想算命吗？你问。

他看着你半晌，切～女人的玩意儿。

男人也可以玩。你说。

本天才不需要。他说。

却见他心虚的手指握紧了玻璃杯。

咯吱～

戒指轻划玻璃，微微出卖了他的心情。

你半举手，打了一个响指。

趋近的调酒师立刻给你送来一副扑克。

你……是这里的老板？他猜。

注视着他充满讶异的琥珀色眼睛，你称许地笑了。

你怎么知道？你问。

大大的笑容挂上脸，我是天才嘛～

神采飞扬，一如他耀眼的红发。

你洗了牌，摊在长桌上。

抽一张。你吩咐。

他笑了笑，女人。

随手在一字排开的牌中，检了一张。

黑桃9。

还好不是黑桃A。他轻笑。

但眼睛不以为然。

你平静地看着他，半晌，你说：我给你点歌。

掏了一把银角，只点了一首，重覆播放。

四周安静，只有音曲悠转。

突然，他哼起了歌。

显然已记熟了旋律。

这什么歌？他问。

Whiskey Lullaby。

哦。

你听懂了？

嗯，威士忌。

他一口干了杯中酒。

然后，对你说：谢谢。

而你，看着他渐远的背影，说：Goodbye。

因为，他的命运。

黑桃9。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
他呆坐床沿。

眼神空洞。

刚喝过的酒并没有让他快乐起来。

即使是，最后一次。

思绪飘远。

曾经，脑袋像部老旧的播映机，放映着他的心痛。

每一晚。

反反复复，只有他。

那个被他恨得咬牙切齿的“情敌”。

那个让他誓要超越的对手。

那个与他爱得疯狂的，男人。

狐狸。

然而，已走远。

留给他清晰的背影，模煳的视线，以及，浑沌的世界。

为什么？他问他。

三年前。

为什么？他问自己。

今晚。

还是没有人回答。

但他，已有了答案。

累了。倦了。

他脱下无名指上的戒指，凝视。

是他的。

也是他的。

笑。

很灿烂。

至少，他把他的带走。

还有，相片。

突然，他侧头倾听，彷彿有人在歌唱。

“Life is short, but this time is bigger……”

一怔。

然后，笑了。

握紧戒指，却同时拉下板机。

我爱你。他终于说出口。

然而，却只有天使听到。

天使会替他转告吗？

他，不知道。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
你又见到那黑发男人走了进来。

静静地坐在暗角，沉默地喝酒。

威士忌。

一杯、两杯、三杯、四杯、五杯……

直到趴在桌上。

每一次。

你也任他如此。

因为，他唯有醉了才能安心睡觉。你猜。

然而这一次，你走到他跟前，趁他未醉时。

他眼也不抬一下。

继续喝。

彷彿眼前人是空气。

高举杯的手，修长。

但吸引你的，是戒指。

很熟悉。

熟悉得刺眼。

那个红头……你欲问又止。

他立刻放下酒杯，站起，丢下钱就走。

他在这里喝过酒，威士忌。你说。

他在这里算过命。你说。

他在这里点过歌。你再说。

他对我说谢谢，就在那一个晚上。你最后说。

终于，看到他停驻的背影。

……他…点了什么歌？他问。

你不答。却掏出一把银角，又再点起同一首歌。

音曲悠转再悠转，你看见了。

冷静的眼睛终崩溃。

他走了。

在最后一转还未结束前。

你洗了牌，摊在他喝过酒的桌上，为他抽了一张。

你的眼神顿时黯然。

“……While the angles sang a whiskey lullaby……”

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
他盯着手中照片，目光炯炯。

视线焦点于他。红头。

心中突然轻蔑道：即使装酷，也比不上我。白痴。

嘴角偷偷微扬。

然而，随即僵硬。

也许，他从来就不会，也学不懂──笑。

白痴。

骂他。

也骂自己。

曾经，多么地恨他。

因为他说：“我不爱篮球了。”

如今，却是无止尽地悔恨。

因为有人对他说：“背伤不愈，他的篮球生涯结束了。”

废物！

这是他给他的最后一句话。

当年。

本以为他只是逃避，不愿与他一起到美国闯天下。

却原来自己给了他最大的伤害。

死讯传来。

愤恨。

让他摔毁了相框，同时，也摔碎了心。

相片后的秘密。

那人的心底话。

这才发现。

在他永远离他而去后。

从此，他的呼吸中只有威士忌。

失去了，都失去了。

他的荣誉、他的骄傲、他的归属。

握球的手，也徒留颤抖。

然而，此刻，他的手指坚定地扣着板机。

放松的眉头，放松的心情，却不放下手中紧握的相片。

「臭狐狸，我们要永远在一起。」

嗯。我回来了。他最后答道。

但他听到吗？

哼！才不去管，反正他会对他再说一遍：

白痴，我回来了。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
你心无旁骛地洗牌、摆放。

替人算命吗？有人问。

你抬头看着对方，说：嗯。

替我算算。

你摇头。

为什么？

你不够寂寞。

吓？

看着对方不解的眼睛，你举起手中牌，说：

这是死亡之牌。

抽出一张。

掀开。

黑桃9。

我只替寂寞的灵魂算命。你笑。

十言甫语：这个故事，衍生自一首英文歌──《Whiskey Lullaby（威士忌安魂曲）》。初听时，只被旋律吸引，尤其是曲首的两声吉他声，一男一女的歌声唱出了田园的风味，带点沧桑，带点悲凉，便没去留心歌词。然而，记熟了旋律后，仔细地听歌词时，才发现，这原来是一首很悲的情歌，随着歌词想像画面，眼泪也不禁掉下。重复地听着歌，骚动我的心情，促使我写下这个故事。


End file.
